What Awesome People Do
by Awesomest Person Ever Potato
Summary: What do awesome people do in their free time? Sarah the Awesome goes in an insane adventure with her friend Rita the Amazing, where she turns the world of Harry Potter upside down, and, most importantly, bring Snape and Lily together, because, who doesn't love love? And while they accomplish their main goal, why not have some FUN! T for few words parents no like kids hearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You can tell by my bad writing

AN: This is a story in MY POV to describe myself, I have dark brown hair, almost black, and brown eyes. My main clothes are a tshirt and jeans. OK!

-  
HARRY POTTER yay! I fucking love Harry Potter. The books I mean. They are awesome. Excuse my language, you know, it sort of slips... Well anyway, I'm American and proud! Something I'm not proud of is not understanding a few of the British terms and stuff. So, when I think, I think in an American accent, not British. I also use american terms or I'm SORRY if I write uncharacteristically cuz I'm American. I'M SORRY!Well anyway, my favorite paring in the books is sev and lily! I LOVE romantic stuff, and sev is so CYUTE! Well not really, but, like Dumbledore, everything is possible with love, at least that's what I think. It's too bad snape is really unlucky and his life sucks. WHICH IS WHY I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE IT! Woooooo that's what fanfictions are for, am I right? Well, let's just say I've tried jumping into my book, using a stick as a wand, and ran into a tree, but I have failed to transport myself from my regular boring world to the word of wizards and wizards. So I'm just going to pretend that I magically transported there somehow, and now I'm there! FLOO POWDER GO!

Yes! I'm here! Right by the Lake with the Giant Squid. Ok. Now I just have to find Severus or Lily or one of the marauders. Or at least someone I know from the book. Hmmmmm what year am I in. I seriously know nothing. I have came totally unprepared. OK!

I walk toward a building next to me. I'm not really sure where anything is, I didn't really thoroughly read the books, I just wanted to get to the next part and the next part. As for the movies, I have no idea what Hogwarts was like in them, so, POTATO!

Ok then, I'm lost. Can't I just imagine I'm somewhere and magically transport there? Yes, like apparating but I can do it in Hogwarts because I am awesome. Ok then... I closed my eyes and imagined I was in he Gryffindor common room. Yes; I'm sitting on the couch nearest to the common I opened my eyes again, I heard a cry of shock. I opened my eyes, realizing my butt was planted straight on someone else's lap. As I stared in horror at his face, I realized it was Sirius. Sirius Black. My favorite character!

"SIRIUS!" I shouted.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he shouted back.

"I AM THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!"

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MUGGLE CLOTHES!"

I looked down at my clothes. I had on a black tshirt and jeans. I really should have thought this out.

By this time, everyone was looking at the guy shouting a the girl who appeared out of nowhere.

"DUH, Muggle clothes are so in now!" I told him, not even knowing what year it was, much less what was in at the time.

"Wait, wait wait. Let me ask you some questions. Number one: who are you? I'm pretty sure I've never seen you, you look younger than me, and even though I don't pay attention to the sorting, I know I haven't seen you in it."

"How would you know, you weren't paying attention!"

"Well you aren't in Gryffindor!"

"Then maybe I'm in another house." Hmm how about Hufflepuff, oh wait, I'm too lazy. RAVENCLAW! I'm perfect for that. I think.

"But wait, number two, how did you even get in here? You can't apparate in Hogwarts, and you are too young to anyway."

I should mention I'm thirteen. So I would be a third year at Hogwarts at the time. In eighth grade.

"Maybe I'm super magical then." Haha. I'm not magical at all.

"Ok, that's it I'm taking you to the Headmaster."

NO! I'm not good at Occlumency, he would see right through me!

"NO!" I shouted and apparated, or whatever I do, to the library.

Sirius just stared there, dumbfounded.

Haha! I got away from Sirius?

I opened my eyes, and stared in wonderment at the many books in the library.

"So...many...books." I whispered.

"What, you've never been to the library before?" Asked a voice behind me.

Shoulder length hair, tattered clothes, I would know that nose anywhere. SNAPE!

"SNAPE!" I yelled. I ran and hugged him.

"W-what?" He said in wonderment.

"I'm going to be your new best friend, Sev! Where's Lily?"

"Lily is out with her Gryffindor friends," he muttered. "And, who are you! Why aren't you wearing robes, Why did you suddenly appear in front of me, and why haven't I seen to before?" Their was something about this girl, something strange. He usually avoided people, but something told him to stay near this girl.

"Ok, before I answer, can you answer my questions? What year are we in, What year are you in, and how long have you been in love with Lily?"  
Sev blushed, then turned away. "I'm not going to answer any of your questions silly American girl. How would YOU know I'm in love with Lily?"

"Oh, so you ARE in love with Lily! Thanks for the answer!" Then I quickly ran away.

"What the hell just happened?" muttered Severus. He didn't know what just happened, but he knew it was something big.

I have to find Lily now! Or see the headmaster. Hmmm headmaster, lily, headmaster, lily, Dumbledore the Awesome, possible new friend. Tough decision.

Of course, as a lot of my decisions come to, it isn't even mine.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING SCHOOL ROBES!" yelled Filth. I mean Filch. He grabbed my arm and took me to the headmaster. Just for being out of uniform? Wow. I let him take me, even though I could easily just dissapear, but what fun would that be? Let's go see the headmaster! Woohoo! A headmaster is basically the principal, right?

Filch led me to a gargoyle, muttered lemon drops, and we came in. Dumbledore was at his desk. The first thing I thought when I saw him was:

Wow! He's OLD!

I hope he wasn't reading my mind at that second. Filch left after saying he saw me apparate on school grounds and not wear school robes. I guess the first is why I'm here.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore. Well, he definitely knows I don't go to this school. Better spin an awesome lie, or as I like to call them, stories.

"I am a magical muggle who loves books, so I came here."

That was the awesomest lie ever.

It would be pretty awesome, if I just left right now. I would get it trouble... Who cares I don't go to this school. GOODBYE DUMBLEDORE! I left.

But not before he grabbed on to my arm and I went to the whomping willow.

Hmmmm, Dumbledore thought, it's not apparating, you don't feel the sickness, and it's in Hogwarts. He wanted to use legimency, but decided he wanted to find out as about this girl as he could, without raping her mind.

"Can you apparate outside of Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure." I shrugged. Then imagined I was back home, standing in my room. I miss my room.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself 20 feet off the ground, on a familiar mountain/hill.

"Awww shoot my house hasn't been built yet." We began to fall, but I quickly imagined myself flying, while Dumbledore did a floating charm on himself, then landed on the ground.

Her house hasn't been built yet. Since we appeared in the air, she must have wanted to go to a second story. If it hasn't been built yet, could she possibly be from... The future? Dumbledore thought.

Maybe I'll just go to my school. I've always wanted to see what it was like in the oldish days. I grabbed Dumbledores hand and appeared at the gate in my school.

Woah, it's different. The church is different, and bigger than the actual school. I remembered that nuns used to teach. But it's still my beloved school. School, sweet school.

Of course, Mr. Grumpygrumps Dumbledore is shocked or something, but I don't care. I missed school. Oh wait it's weekend. Darnit. I walked back to Dumbledore, who was still staring at the school.

"Hey, world to Dumbledore!" I shouted! He went back into focus.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It's my school, but it isn't as big as it was before. What year are we in by the way?" Dumbledore just stared at me.

"Hey, don't read my mind, its personal in there!" concentrated on making my mind unreadable, I hope it works.

"W-who are you?" he stammered. Whoa, I never thought Dumbledore would act like this. I decided to scare him.

I flew up into the air, caused sparks the blow up around me, and burst my hair into (fake) fire.

"I am Sarah, the most powerful person of my time!" I shouted in a powerful voice. Then I landed on the ground and made myself look perfectly normal. Jk,

I'm just a muggle. And you are Dumbledore!"

"Yes, yes I am. Care to take me back to Hogwarts now?

**AN: Well that was the first chapter! It was pretty short, compared to the other ones... But that's ok! Please leave reviews! This is my first story, so no hate, only constructive criticism. as you can see, it was written in first person, but that will change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own hp

Well, hello everyone! I'm back! And I'm in Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office. He's pacing back and forth.

I wonder why.

"DUMBLEDORE! Can I plllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee go to Hogwarts? PLEASE?"

"Be quiet. I'm thinking"

"Meanie. You know I can just magically enroll myself at Hogwarts, I'm just asking you to be polite."

"Hmmmm"

"Can I have a lemon drop?"

"Sure." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes started to twinkle.

Yay! I made Dumbledore happy. I should celebrate with... GREEN TEA ICE CREAM! It's the best ice cream in the world. You should try it. It's awesome.

So I made some green tea ice cream appear and started eating some. I made some appear for Dumbledore.

"Want some green tea ice cream?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Green tea ice cream. The best ice cream ever. Hmmmm my friend Rita would love this. I wish she was here."

So I made Rita appear. Why not?

"WHERE AM I? Sarah? Old guy with a beard? Random portraits? WHERE THE HELL AM I SARAH?"

"Shut up Rita, we are in Hogwarts, in the past. What year is it again, Dumbledore?"

"1974."

"1974! WHAT! And we are in Hogwarts? Isn't that-"

"Shut up Rita, Dumbledore doesn't know."

"Know what?" Dumbledore tried reading their minds, but he couldn't, to his dismay.

"Nothing!" Sarah said sweetly.

"Wait. Is this... Could it be..."

"Yup! Green tea ice cream!"

"YES! GREEN TEA ICE CREAM! YES"

"Anyway, Dumbledore, can I go to Hogwarts? In return I'll answer any questions you have."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. They didn't seem harmless. Just two young teenagers who thought fun was one of the most important things in life at the time. What could go wrong? They were obviously in the light side, and obviously powerful.

If he rejected them, they might go dark. He might as well let them. Maybe they might even me helpful.

"Fine. I'll let you go."

"YES! YES YES YES! I won't disappoint you! Woohoo! YEA!" exclaimed Sarah with glee.

"What have you gotten us into, Sarah?" asked Rita.

"Just the awesomest thing ever. Believe me, you'll be happy. And, you can have as much green tea ice cream as you want."

"YES! YES YES YES! I won't disappoint you! Woohoo! YEA!" exclaimed Rita with glee as she filled the whole room wih ice cream.

Sarah then dissappeared them all.

"Hey I was gonna eat that!"

"You can have ice cream later."

"Now the question is, what house will you two be in? And what about wands?" implied Dumbledore.

"Heck, we'll be in all the houses. As for wands, we don't need them, we are magical muggles. Not witches."

"Sarah! I didn't read the books! I have no idea what any of this is!"

"Shut up you'll figure it out."

"DONT YOU DARE BE MEAN TO ME YOU IDIOT!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT? IDJIT!"

"Please. Just get out of my office. Do whatever you want, say whatever you want, just get out. But give me some green tea ice cream before you leave, please. I must have the elfs make this! It's delicious!"

"Thank you!" they both said in unisome. Then they both left.

"What have I gotten myself into." muttered Dumbledore after they left.

-

"So... Now what do we do?" asked Rita.

"Now, we have some fun!"

They both walked around the castle, trying to get familiar with the place, and while other people stared at the two girls with muggle clothes, they didn't give a

"Who are those two girls?" asked James to his friend, Remus.

"They are two sexy beasts that all guys should admire and moon over. Why he hell did I just say that?"

"Sorry guys." said Rita, who was there the whole time, invisible

"Hey! You're the girl from the common room today. The one who shouted at me!" exclaimed Sirius as he saw Sarah.

"Hey, you shouted at me first! And yes, I am that amazingly awesome girl from the common room."

"Well, now you need to answer my questions. First of all-"

"Hey! I don't have to answer! But I guess I will. What are the questions?" she asked reluctantly.

"I was just getting to that. Number 1, who are you. I asked around and no one knows who you are, so you must not go to this school!"

"Awwwww you asked around about me that's sooooo cute! Well anyway, I'm Sarah the Awesome and I am a magical muggle, as well as my friend Rita the Amazing."

"Muggle?" asked Rita.

"Non-magical person." they all replied in unison.

"Oh."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're a magical muggle. A muggle is a non-magical person. What the heck?" questioned Sirius.

"Wow! You used your brain there! Good job!"

"Hey, answer my question!"

"Fine. I'm a human. I'm not a witch. I'm magical. A magical muggle."

"That makes no sense!"

"It does it my world, idjit."

Sirius just gave up then. Sarah turned to Remus.

"Hey! You must be the werewolf! Nice to meet you!" Sarah held out her hand.

"H-how do you know I'm a werewolf! Who told you! Does everyone know? No, no, no, No! They can't!" panicked Remus.

"Whoa, your a werewolf! That's so cool!" exclaimed Rita. "Is it like Teen Wolf?"

"No Rita, and you can't tell anyone. ANYONE! Got it?" threatened Sarah.

"Sheesh I get it."

"But Remus, how would you like it if you weren't a werewolf?"

"What?" Remus exclaimed. Their was no cure for lycanthropy.

"Yup! If you don't want to be a werewolf you don't have to be!"

"Of course I don't want to be a werewolf. Every month I dread the full moon, getting sicker and sicker as the date progresses. Every time I'm about to transform I worry that maybe I'll harm someone, maybe kill them, maybe even doom them to a life like mine. Do you know what my bogart is-"

"Yup! It's the full moon. Do you want to be a werewolf or not?"

"No! No I don't! I DON'T!"

"Ok!" Sarah snapped her fingers and concentrated on Remus not being a werewolf. "You are now not a werewolf."

Remus felt as if a great weight was lifted up his shoulders. He felt free, he felt healthier than ever, he felt like aLittle kid again, before he was transformed, fun and playful. He felt like this was all a trick.

"You're messing with me, right? Of course I'm still a werewolf. That was a pretty bad prank."

"You don't believe me? Wait till the next full moon. You won't feel sick before hand, and you won't transform into a wolf. Hmmm maybe you can become an animagi like your friends. Now that your not a werewolf and all."

"Hey! How do you know we are animagus!" shouted James?

"Hmmm maybe because you act like animals? I don't really know."

"M-maybe you should l-leave her alone, James. She seems pretty p-powerful. She cured Remus with the s-snap of her fingers." stuttered Pettigrew

"See? Pettigrew is right! I still hate you Pettigrew! Just kidding. But some advice is that you always stay loyal to your friends. Always."

Pettigrew just squeeked and hid behind James. Sarah was so disgusted at his cowardliness she and Rita left.

"SARAH! I feel like a third wheel. I know nothing about this place." complained Rita

"Rita, you know we are equals. You just should have read the books when I told you to, instead of pretending to be a fan."

"Ughhhh. Why did you even bring me here?"

"Remember when I told you I was reading all those snape and Lily fanfictions? I decided to make one! So I came here!"

"And me?"

"I thought you would like the green tea ice cream."

"Fuck yes."

-

Of course, if you tell the four most popular guys in school that you are a magical muggle, the news spreads around pretty quickly. Which is why during dinner, everyone was talking about the two girls in muggle clothes. Who decided to sit at the Slytherin table. With Snape in the middle of them.

Now Lily was glad when she saw them with Snape. She was a bit alarmed though. Magical muggles? Who heard of such a thing. But at least her friend was making friends... Maybe she was just the teensiest jealous... No! She wasn't. She only thought of Sev as a friend nothing more, she was just used to him having only her as a friend, but two girls? Why couldn't he get a guy friend?

James was staring at the two girls by Snape, who strangely seemed to be cooing over him. Why would they hang out with the greasy git? Their was something strange about these girls, who knew all their secrets and hung out with his sworn enemy. And he would find out what it was.

Peter stared at the girls in admiration. They were so... Powerful. They seemed like they could do anything. Maybe it would be a good idea to hang out with them more. Suddenly Sarah looked up and caught him staring at him. She glared and flipped him off. Why did she hate him?

Sirius stared at the girls. One girl in particular. Sarah. She was like no other girl he had ever seen. Sirius shook his head. Why was he thinking that! Ughh she must have made him think that, that little non-witch.

Remus was incredibly happy. He wanted to jump out of his chair and start prancing around the room. He was that happy. He was eternally grateful to Sarah, but strangely, she wasn't the one who caught his eye. Her friend, what was her name? Yes, Rita. Rita had dark brown hair, not as dark as Sarah's, and hazel eyes. Her skin was a lot lighter, and a few freckles were on her cheeks and nose. She was a tiny bit Asian, and Sarah was half Mexican half Greek. They both looked incredibly different, but seemed to think alike, except for the fact Sarah seemed to know more about the wizard world than Rita. As Remus stared at Rita, he noticed her stuffing her face with food from the table and food she made appear herself. How did she do that?

Both girls had quite the appetite, and with their powers they made sure they didn't gain any weight. They weren't that vain, but they couldn't resist making their legs and stomach have less fat and their boobs a bit bigger. Nothing besides that though.

Snape was a bit shocked. But he was sort of happy that someone wanted to hang out with him, not that glad that they were the main source of gossip and everyone was staring at him. And they had quite the appetite. He didn't doubt that they were powerful, and they probably weren't gaining any weight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily watching him. What if she's jealous? He thought, bemused. Haha, Lily Evans, jealous? In his dreams.

His dreams did seem to be coming true though, as Lily was indeed jealous. She just didn't know it.

Sarah was having an awesome time. Or should I say, me. She could tell what everyone was thinking, and smiled at Sirius's thoughts. 'YES! Love me little Sirius! Fall in love with me! Haha!' she thought. Hmmm he was pretty cute, but he's toooo old! Meh.

She loved Remus' thoughts. FALL IN LOVE WITH RITA, REMUS! You two are so perfect for each other. It's too bad you're a fictional character though. That sucks. She didn't stray from her main purpose though. Have Sev and Lily fall in love. Now how would she do that? Better sleep on it.

Technically, she wasn't in any house. And after today she would have to wear school robes. Since she didn't have a house, they would obviously be rainbow themed robes, instead of her non existent house color. As for what room she would sleep in, the room of requirement seemed pretty awesome. All she had to though is want a two bed bedroom. Then again, she could always make another room, using her awesome powers. And she thought Sev deserved a room to himself. Without those slytherins influencing him. They would probably stay away from him if she and Rita kept hanging out with him, but, if he wanted to stay with Lily, he better let Sarah and Rita do their thing. Or else their might be dire consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I no own hp**

Snape decided he should stay away from the girls. The Slytherins would REALLY bully him, since they were muggles. But their were some good sides too.

Pros

They make Lily jealous

They are really powerful

Who doesn't want to hang around with two hot chicks?

Cons

Too powerful, make him feel weak

Slytherins torture him

They might fight his battles

Ehhhh he'll stick with them for now and see what happens.

'Well, now it's time for Snape to get a new room!' thought Sarah. It would be good if he shared a room though. And she had read a fanfiction where Snape and Regulus were friends.

Now she just had to find Regulus.

Regulus was a third year, like her, so he probably wasn't that into Dark Magic. And if he was, she could change him. He wasn't a big character in the books, so she really didn't know what he would be like. Time to find out! She looked around the Slutherin table, and found someone who looked a lot like Sirius, but slightly younger. Here goes nothing!

She walked up to Regulus, leaving Rita with Sev. "Hey Regulus! Can I talk to you?"

"Back off, muggle girl."

She looked offended. "MEANIE! Now you have to come!" she made him come to where she was sitting and sit by her and Snape. Here comes the questions!

"So, Regulus, who are your friends?" she asked him.

He mumbled a list of names. She used her powers to make him only say the truth.

"Are they into Dark magic at all?"

"Well, sort of. They all come from Dark families and will probably be death eaters."

"Are you into Dark magic at all?"

"Not really. My whole family is, except my idiot brother, but I don't like dark magic as much as he doesn't. I just want to be different from him."

"Are your friends really your friends?"

"Nope. They are just interested in me because I am from the Black family."

"That's great! How would you like to have your own room, with Snape?"

"What!"

And so now, Regulus found himself, with his own room, which was way bigger than the room he shared with four people, accompanied by Snape.

"If you need anything, we are in the next room, the password is Potato Idiot!"

Sarah and Rita's room was way bigger then there's. It had two bathrooms, two showers, of course they could magically make the self clean, but showers were a great place to think. They could also make as much food as they wanted just appear. If they wanted anything, they would just make it appear. It was that easy. Sarah made Rita and her robes appear. It's crest patch was all the houses, surrounded by rainbows. It's tie was rainbow colored. Dumbledore was sure to love it.

"What classes are we going to do?" asked Rita.

"I have no idea. Let's just follow Snape around. Or Regulus. We aren't in the same year as Snape, but we can do whatever we want!"

"Why are to do obsessed with Snape! He's weird."

"He's awesome, Rita! And he loves Lily. Love is awesome."

"Fine."

They both took showers and went to bed.

Dumbledore considered disciplining the two girls, but they seemed to be having a lot of fun. So far, they were hanging out with two Slytherins, which made him concerned, but they seemed to be making them light, instead of turning dark. They made their own room, and a room for the two Slytherins. He considered taking away the room from the Slytherins, but the girls seemed to have a plan. Why would he interfere? As for their schedule, he assumed they would handle that. He would ask them questions later, for that was the deal.

Lily wanted to meet the two girls. If the rumors were right, they has their own room on the third floor, right next to a room they made for Sev and Regulus. What house were they in anyway? Well she would find out tomorrow.

Regulus just stared at his room. Apparently, he could get anything he wanted. This was great! All because of the Sarah girl. She was amazing.

Snape knew that good things would come if he stayed by the girl.

The next day.

Sarah and Rita decided to sleep late. They ate breakfast in their room: pancakes with a million blueberries and syrup. For dessert they had (of course) green tea icecream.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Rita

"I seriously have no idea. Let's consult the book!" she made the sorcerers stone appear by her. "Let's read this."

They didn't learn anything.

"Ughhhh now what are we going to do!" exclaimed Rita.

"Let's go ask Snape."

So we went to Sev's room and knocked on the door. Regulus answered, who apparently skipped breakfast and had a shower, since all he had was a towel on. He looked hot.

"H-hi Regulus. Me and Rita here just wanted to ask Snape for his timetable so we could go to class." Sarah stammered out. With weak knees.

"Oh, he isn't here, he's at breakfast," Regulus answered. 'Dammit, I should have thought of that.' "Anyway, your a third year. Why don't you take classes with me? Here's my time table." He hands Sarah his schedule. This is what it said:

Monday:

Astronamy, DADA, Muggle Studies, Double Care of magical Creatures

Tuesday:

History of Magic, Double Muggle Studies, Potions, Herbology

Wednesday:

Charms, Astronamy, Double Herbology, Transfiguration

Thursday:

Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Free Period,Double DADA

Friday:

History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Double Potions

"What day is it today?" asked Sarah.

"Today's Wednesday; ya idiot." retorted Rita.

"No...," Regulus looked at Rita strangely. "It's Thursday."

"Oh."

"Anyway, class is in fifteen minutes, so we better get ready." said Regulus.

"K" replied the two girls. They got ready. Sarah made the school books appear, even though she obviously didn't need them, and waited for Regulus to come out since she had no idea where the classroom was. WAIT! She could just transport there. She and Rita went to the Transfiguration classroom and sat down.

Professor McGonagall, or Gon for short looked down at them. "Who are you?"

"We are the new students!" they replied enthusiastically.¡

"Ok, well I expect you to be on your best behavior during this class. Don't talk out of line, don't mess around, and do your work."

"Ok!" they chirped.

"Is that... What house are you two in?"

"We are in all the houses, duh."

"That's impossible. You have to be in a certain house! Where will you sleep?"

"I created a room for myself and Rita."

"You can't just create a room."

"Ya you can."

"No you can't!"

"Yaaaahhhh, you can..."

"Fine! Create a room right now then!"

"Ok let's go in the hall."

We went out in the hall, and I saw a place without any doors. Waving my hand at it, I created a room, then made a door for it. We went inside.

"This, this is amazing!"'cried Gon as she walked in the empty room.

"What do you want in it? I can put anything. A bed to sleep in, a computer, I can even make another classroom for you!" Sarah waved her hand again and desks appeared with chairs next to them. She basically replicated the other room.

"How did you do that! You didn't even use a wand!" cried Gon

"That's cuz I'm not a witch. I'm a magical muggle! Duhh. Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"He told me their would be new students. He didn't tell me how powerful you were! And what do you mean magical muggle?"

"It's sort of hard to explain. Umm I think people are arriving at your class." People came to the hall, looked at the two doors, and had no idea which one it was. "You better start teaching."

"Ok, ok"

So Gon went back to teaching, while the magic muggles sat next to Reg.

"The first thing you will be doing is turning a salamander into a rabbit. Does anyone know the spell you need?"

A girl's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Dreeman?"

"The spell is called Lapifors, Professor."

"Thank you Miss Dreeman. Let me show you an example. Lapifors!" she shouted pointing at a Salamander.

The Salamander turned into a rabbit.

Sarah just pointed at her Salamander and made it into a rabbit, as did Rita.

"Very good!" cried Gon. "Ten points to... All the houses."

"Yay!" shouted everyone, who looked at the two girls's robes and realized that they were indeed in all houses. Confusion dotted their faces. "What?"

Sarah snapped and made all their salamanders into rabbits. Then she turned them all back. Oh c'mon, who didn't want to show off a little?

"That will be enough, Miss..."

"Hartle. And Rita's last name is Cutter."

"Miss Hartle, a point from all the houses for your little display. Please no showing off in my class room."

"Ok, Gon."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Oops.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor McGonagall!"

"You will serve detention tomorrow for disrespecting your teacher. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes. I'm very sorry. It's just my first day, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do when I got up, I couldn't find the classroom and- I'm just very sorry."

Gon's face softened. It was impossible not to like this girl.

"Very well. I understand how confusing it must be for you. And since it's your first day, I'll let you off with a warning. But one more disruption and you might get TWO detentions."

"Ok. Thank you so much Professor. I won't let you down."

"I should hope not."

After that, Sarah never messed around in transfiguration again. The next class was Muggle Studies. That would be EASY!

After muggle studies, where she learnt about how to plug something in an outlet, she had lunch. This time she and Rita sat next to Regulus, and Snape sat by them too.

"Sev! I haven't seen you all day!" cried Rita as she ran and hugged him. Lily saw and looked jealous. Sev smirked. He was getting used to them hugging him.

They ate lunch, but British food didn't appeal to the two girls so much so they ate hamburgers that they created themselves so they were obviously gigantic. And (no surprise!) green tea ice cream. Of course Sev never had a hamburger before and they made him try it. It was surprisingly good! Hamburgers were his favorite food from then on.

After lunch they had free period. The fourth year Griffs and Slyths had free period too, so they roamed the castle looking for cool things. They got to the library, where Reg and Sev started looking for books on their own, while Sarah and Rita decide to explore and get to know the library.

"They organize books way differently here." stated Rita.

While they were looking at charms books, Sarah turned when she heard someone call her name. It was Lily Evans.

"Why are you always hanging out with Sev!" she asked, more like commanded.

"Ummmm because I want to. He's a pretty cool guy. Not that you would know, you barely talk to him."

"I happen to be his best friend!"

"It doesn't seem like it, I haven't seen you two talk at all since I got here. I actually sit with my friends."

"The only reason I don't sit wit him is because we are in different houses."

"Well I'm not in Slytherin and I sit with him."

Lily looked at Sarah's robes. "All houses? How can you be in all houses?"

"I couldn't decide on one so I picked all of them. Duhh."

"You don't pick your house, the hat does? Who do you think you are? And don't give me that magical muggle crap!"

"I think I am Sarah the Awesome. Best friends with Rita the Amazing, Regulus the Great, and Severus the Cool. Who do you think you are, not wanting Sev to have friends? Are you jealous?"

Lily just stood their gaping at them. "I just don't want my best friend to be friends with people who might harm them."

"I'm not going to harm him. I'm helping him. And he can take care of himself."

"Listen Sarah, I'm sorry I overreacted. Want to be friends?"

Sarah shot her. A smile I mean. Sarah shot her a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

So now the group of friends was growing. Their was Sarah, Rita, Sev, Lily, and Reg. It's time for another Gryffindor.

Remus heard about what happened at transfiguration. About all the bunnies. Apparently, Sarah had transformed all the salamanders into mutant bunnies that started attacking everyone in the room. At least that's what Sirius said. But he wasn't interested in Sarah. He was thinking of Rita at the moment. At the moment, he had the marauder's map and opened it, checking to see where Rita was. Lily and Sarah seemed to be talking, while Rita was sitting off to the side, probably reading a book. Maybe he could talk to her. Remus walked to the library, the whole time only thinking about Rita. He found them in the charms section, and as he suspected, Rita was reading a book. This was his chance.

"Hello Rita."He greeted her nicely.

"Hi..."

"I'm Remus, by the way."

"Can I call you Remmy?"

"Sure."

"Hi Remmy!"

Rita was reading one of the strange wizard books in he library, right when Lily started talking to Sarah, because she knew it would take a while. When suddenly, a smoking hot guy with sandy hair said hi to her. His name was Remmy. She liked that name. In fact, she decided she liked the person the name belonged to and they became fast friends.

2 all houses, 2 Slytherins, 2 Gryffindors. Hmmmm I wonder who is next.


End file.
